Assassin's Creed Advanced: A New Beginning
by Robotron27
Summary: In the modern world Assassin's have developed into a high tech group, still fighting the Templars they are spread thin across America and so are the Templars and now they may have the key to defeating the Templars but it may lead up to a whole conspiracy within the Creed itself. rated M due to extreme language and massive violence.
1. Prologue

**Assassin's Creed Advanced:**

 **A New Beginning**

 **By: Robotron27**

 **A/N: I'm going to do this in a very interesting way. As in I'm going to treat this like a video game, excluding the optional objectives of course so get ready for an interesting fanfiction, and this is not based around any current Assassin's Creed games so this is my idea and no one can take it. for those of you who have been reading Warriors of Smash, here is the insight you've been looking for. but for now enjoy.**

Prologue:

A boy walks into a room with some very old tech. "This computer looks like it was made in the 21st century, I hope there is something on my ancestors." The boy said, he looked at a disc labeled Robert Allen. "Hmm?"

"Some of the years I have lived in is world were the strangest, well what do you expect from an assassin?"

"We Assassins have lived in this world for over a thousand years fighting against our enemies, they are called Templars a group that seeks power and order. We consider to fight for peace and prosperity like my ancestor Connor Kenway once did and our four fathers.

But I'm getting a little head of myself. I should start from the beginning. I was born June 7th 1998 and I'm, well I have many alias but the one I was born with was Robert Allen. I have been through a lot in my life but not as I thought I would be in."

"The Machine right next to this computer is called the animus, it's a DNA machine that is able to link with your ancestors or if you have a DNA sample or something that holds data like this disc for instance you can look into the persons past. This disc holds all of my memories and everything on me, place the disc into the machine and synchronize into the machine and you'll live through my life as I saw it, it will take possibly weeks or even a whole month so you can take your time with this. I made sure all of my memories and only my memories are on that disc except for a certain moment in order to keep things straight, the truth must come out and I believe you are the key to the worlds future, good luck and don't let me down." The man said and the video stopped.

The boy took the disc out of the computer and placed it in the animus machine and rested his head on the animus. He cleared his mind and then. He popped into a room full of pixels and white.

"Woah where am I?" The boy said. "Welcome to the animus, young one, I know who you are and you should know who I am?" Robert said. "Why do you think I should know all of this?" The boy said. "Because, my past is the most important piece of human history one that changed the future as we know it." Robert said. "But why me?" The asked. "Because you are a descendent of the Assassin bloodline but you aren't going to learn about your ancestors you are going to learn about me. Please let me show you the New Beginning of the Assassin's Creed." Robert Said. "Alright show me." The boy said and Robert started to shape the world around.

"First let me start from the day that formed this path to my future. Let's start 4 months after my birth." Robert said and created a house around them with four figures, a man, a woman, a little girl, and a baby boy. "Who are these people?" The boy asked. "They're my first family, The man is my Father Thomas Johnathan Allen, the woman my late Mother Amelia Bergin Allen, that girl over there is my sister Kirstyn Eliza Allen, The baby is-." "You." The boy interrupted. "Yes, that is correct." Robert said. "Now listen." He commanded and the boy listened.

"Please we cannot let this happen honey." The mother said. "I know but if it doesn't his life does not go as planned and he will be lost forever." The father said. "What are they talking about?" The boy asked. "That's for you to figure out, this is the memory I saw the other one you must discover through the animus." Robert said while pointing. "I'm sorry but it must be done." Thomas said and stabbed his wife. "Oh my god, What the Fuck!" The boy yelled out. "Kristen, we must leave, I cannot let him get his hands on you." The father said and picked up his daughter and left the house. "she was only 3 so she wouldn't remember what happened." Robert said and changed the room again.

"An hour after what happened I was crying. Someone heard the crying and came in." Robert said as a man came barging through the door. "Thomas! Thomas! Oh my god." The man said looking at the mother's dead corpse. "Who could've done this?" The man asked himself and looked at the baby. "Who is he?" The boy asked. "That was the man that changed my life forever, John Marks, he was a descendent of Templar Charles Lee, but pledges his allegiance to the Assassins, he took me in and raised me as his own, he told me eventually since I couldn't get the memory of my mother's death out of my head, but after a while I started to look up to him."

Robert said. Another boy enters the picture and is playing with Robert's younger self. "is he your friend?" The boy asked. "Yes, Derrick Marks is his name, he was also my Assassin partner, we have done everything together." Robert said. "at the age of 10 I started learning the ways of the Assassin, cause as a kid I started to cheer whenever a mission goes right, it showed how much interest I had in it, I trained and learned my ancestors throughout the next 4 years and after the 4 years I finally get my first mission, one that was very important to the Assassin Creed, I went through the Training and proved my worth, now the real story begins. This is where you get to see my story, good luck young one." Robert said and disappeared and the story began.


	2. Sequence 1

**A/N: I had to repost this chapter due to some chronological errors so please bear with me, and hey try to enjoy**

Sequence 1

Mission: Bus defense

It started when I was 14, John made me and Derrick go to a private school at 10, Derrick was 2 years older than me so he went first. The school was owned by one of the most well-known companies in the world Dracon Industries, me and Derrick had been getting our education for us to blend into society. So we had to obey by these rules, we aren't allowed to take our weapons out of the base without consent, we had to do all the homework, and we had to find friends to help us blend in with the public, we didn't have school clothes we were allowed to wear whatever we want, except for our Assassin robes.

We befriended some nice folks at school, they have been helping us through our studies. But you'll see them overtime. Let's start from the date March 5, 2013. I was in the school gymnasium practicing with Brianna Rankin, you see the Assassins were looking for some new recruits and thanks to the money they gave me I created the Fighters League to help figure out who to recruit for the Assassin's Creed, we were known as team eagle and we were going to fight in the Boston Brawlers tournament for a shot at getting the school $50,000 for it to expand.

But today was the day that me and Derrick were to go on mission in the public to find a First Civilization item known as the Octavius, and to get it we will have to go to Dracon Museum of History and Technology. For the owner of the industry will be out tour guide Marco Dracon.

Me and Brianna were finishing up our practice when Derrick came through the door. "Well done Brianna, we'll win the $50,000 in no time." I said. "Do you really think we can do it?" Brianna asked. "I believe so, or else me making this club would have been for nothing." I replied. "Hey guys, if you two don't get ready we'll miss the bus, get dressed." Derrick said and we both headed to our locker rooms to change back into our normal clothes.

We got outside to the bus and met up with Derrick and the others. The other two are also our friends, the boy is Culmer Wise who is a technical guy and has been very interested in robotics, the girl is his crush Sarah Conoroff she is the daughter of an FBI Agent who of which me and Derrick have to avoid. "About time you two showed up." Sarah said. "Come on we'll argue later on the bus." Culmer said.

We stepped onto the bus and said hi the bus driver, who isn't really a bus driver, he was an Assassin in disguise cause if we are attacked we will need our equipment ready to go. We got on the road to Central Boston to the museum.

I had very good hearing and have had a tendency to overhear conversation and I overheard Brianna and Sarah talking to each other. "Come on you have to ask him out at some point you and Robert have been friends for the last 4 years you have to ask him." Sarah said. "I know, but what if he doesn't think of me the same way? I can't take rejection like that." Brianna said. _No I wouldn't reject her_ I thought, even though I had a crush on her for the last 4 years, I couldn't have a relationship with civilians, due to the Assassin code, but one day I will ask her out and not only that I will train her to be a great Assassin. I was going to recruit her tomorrow after school, but I think I will ask her during the Mission today.

As I was thinking this I saw 4 motorcycles surround the bus. I nudged Derrick's shoulder as I was looking at the logo on the bike. "Templars around the bus." I whispered as I got a device out to tell the Driver to put on sunglasses, we did too and I activated the device which put everyone but me, Derrick, and the Driver to sleep. "Weapons out!" I yelled out and the Driver pressed a button, which lowered a weapon rack, with everything we use.

The Assassin weapon the Hidden Blade, it had been used throughout the years and have always used them. Derrick got his main weapon a big combat axe, he can carry more than 75 pounds so he chose the axe as his main. I grabbed my main weapon which is an Assassin Tomahawk which has been passed down for generations, and when the Assassins found out I was the descendent of Connor Kenway, I was given the Tomahawk to show my ancestry.

"open the top!" I yelled and the driver pressed another button that opened the top of the bus.

Current Objective: Climb up to the roof of the bus

we climbed up to the roof and got our weapons out, before anything could happen. "Duck." I said and we ducked down to avoid getting hit by the signs. The Templars started to climb the bus leaving their bikes behind. "Times up Assassins get them boys!"

Current Objective: Kill the Templars

A Templar said and they all charged at us with weapons out, the road wasn't busy luckily so there weren't any witnesses to watch the fight. We started with our Hidden blade and made sure we can make clean kills on them.

Our normal fighting tactics are to try and disable them or get them off guard and then make the kill cause the Assassins have to try and make their kills in close combat very accurate. Me and Derrick were able to handle the first wave but then, the Templars started to bring in weapons so we had to get out our mains, I get my tomahawk and Derrick gets out his Axe and prepared, it was always a pattern, Counter, Disarm, Kill, and repeat we kept at we almost finished off the second wave, I noticed there wasn't going to be a third, but then I heard something. "AH! ROBERT HELP!" Derrick yelled out. "Hold on buddy I'm coming." Some Templars were getting in my way and had to kill them before I could get Derrick.

Current Objective: Reach Derrick before he falls

I used an assassin tool called the rope dart which can allow me to latch on to anything and pull it I hooked the last Templars and threw the rope up into the air and hit it on a sign which choked the Templar to death I ran up to grab Derrick and pulled him up. "He he, thanks, I thought I was done for." Derrick said. "Don't worry, remember we got each other's back." I reassured Derrick. "Come on let's wake everybody up." I said and we reentered the bus, and removed our equipment and weapons, I kept one single rope dart, cause the Templars were after the same thing. "Nice work today boys, John will be proud." The driver said.

I grabbed the device from earlier and me and Derrick sat in our seats and closed our eyes. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready." Derrick said and I pressed the button, and we opened our eyes and everyone started to wake up. "What just happened?" I asked. "I don't know it was like we fell into some sort of trance." Culmer said. "that was weird." Sarah said. "Your telling me." Brianna said. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen again." Derrick said.

Time skip: 30 minutes later

"We're here." Culmer said. "Hey Brianna." I said. "Hmm?" Brianna sounded. "Could you meet me back here later; I'd like to talk to you." I said. "Sure." Brianna answered.

Mission: Bus Defense

Mission Complete

I spent the first hour looking around because the first hour is for us to look around by ourselves. Me and Derrick went on our own to at the least locate the Octavius first. Thankfully my ancestors had a special skill called Eagle vision, it is also called the sight it allows me to tell the difference between allies, enemies, and targets and civilians. Civilians I marked with white as well as hiding spots, allies like Derrick or friends are marked with blue, enemies are always marked red its literally a no duh, and our target which is the Octavius is colored in gold to show us where to go.

It was very useful but sadly limited, I can only hold when I am not in action because I require to concentrate very hard, I have to close my eyes, even though my eyes are closed I can still see, even when I sleep it activates and even if it's on I can still sleep cause my eyes are closed. I used eagle vision and told Derrick to guide me through the crowd if I can't see anyone coming at me.

Derrick did he had to move me over a couple times but it wasn't enough to break my concentration, after looking around quite I bit I finally found the item we were looking for. "There." I pointed towards it. "That's it, the Octavius." I said. "Nice work there Robert, now how do we steal it?" Derrick asked. "Steal it? Are you mad? Do you know that some the Assassin technology we have today are built in Dracon Industries? If we steal it, then Professor Dracon will know it was the Assassins and he will stop sending us new technology. No, we are going to ask Professor Dracon if we could use it, but that will have to wait, the first hour is almost over so it will be the first break, and I've got to contact your dad to accept the recruit order." I said. "Your serious? Do you really think she can be an asset to us?" Derrick asked. "Why do you think I made the Fighter's League in the first place?" I asked. "Oh right, well good luck." Derrick said and I ran off to a quite spot and called Derrick's Father John.

"John here." John said. "Will the recruit order be initiated?" I asked. "Who of?" John asked. "Brianna Rankin, she has trained very hard in the Fighter's League I think she deserves Assassin training, your call sir." I said. "Order accepted you may recruit." John said. "Thank you, sir, you won't regret this." I said and hung up the phone. All of our Phone calls were always blocked from the FBI so they can't track our locations and possibly find our base so it was a good thing. I headed to where I told Brianna to meet me at during the break.

I was close the area where we are supposed to meet and I see over there, to tell the truth I've had a crush on Brianna since we were 10 and I knew she had a crush on me, but I had to make sure she wanted to do this, if she declined I would have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone.

"Hey Brianna!" I yelled out. "Hey Robert, so what's up?" Brianna asked. "I asked you to come here because I have to ask something of you." I said. "What is it?" Brianna asked. "But on one condition, what I will ask and tell you must keep it between me, you, and Derrick, if you can keep that promise." I said. "Alright whatever you've got to say my lips are sealed." Brianna said. "Alright good, now listen closely, now you've been wondering what me and Derrick do in our spare time is that correct?" I asked. "Is this an interrogation?" Brianna asked. "Not really, just answer the question." I said. "Well yes I've always been curious about you two, why?" Brianna asked. "Well, you know Sarah's Father Marco has been hunting the Assassins for a while, well guess what you are talking to one right now." I said with a small grin. "Wait you're an Assassin?" Brianna said a little loud I covered her mouth before she made the public hear it.

"First off, keep it down a little bit. Second, yes, both me and Derrick are Assassins and we are fighting a force called the Templars, you see I created the Fighter's League to find possible Assassin recruits, and with permission from the Assassin Leader, Derrick's father John Marks, he has allowed me to recruit you to the creed, now here is what I'm asking, will you join the Assassin Creed and help us stop the Templars from taking over the world, your fighting skills have proven my point, and now I want to give you Assassin training, will you join us Brianna?" I asked. "What's the catch?" She asked.

"Well I know that you're and orphan so seeing family is out of the picture, the only thing you'll get is a home and a family you will never be alone again." I reassured her. "Will I still be able to be friends with Sarah?" Brianna asked. "Of course but you can't tell her any of this, because, well you should know, Sarah's father will try to hunt us all down until there are no more Assassins." I said. Brianna took a deep breath. "What are benefits?" She asked.

"You'll get to choose your own equipment, you'll also get your own room if you so choose." I said, I also got an idea, and it will be one she cannot refuse. "Also, Assassin are not allowed to have close friendships with citizens so there is this, close your eyes for a moment, and don't open them until you feel something change." I said and she did as I said. I closed in on her face and closed my eyes and pressed my lips against her own, she opened her eyes to find me kissing her on the lips, I felt her eyes close again and melt into the kiss, but broke apart after a couple seconds. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Wow! I never expected that out of you, are you trying to bribe me in?" Brianna asked. "Actually no, Assassins are not allowed to have relationships with citizen until they retire, but Assassins are allowed to love other Assassins so, you will also get to go out with me since I know you have a crush on me." I said causing her to blush. "What, how did you know?" Brianna asked. "I have very good hearing, nothing ever gets past my ears. But in all truth when I heard your conversation with Sarah on the bus I actually was happy to hear that, because I've had a crush on you since we were 10, so I actually wanted you in the Creed so I can go out with you." I said while blushing. "You mean you did this all for me? Wow, that's actually the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." Brianna said while hugging me I hugged her back. "So what do you say you in or not?" I asked. "Alright I'm in, what do we do first?" Brianna asked. "Well first me and Derrick are on mission right now, since you are now on our side, you can take part in the mission, there is a reason we came her, Professor Dracon has been making some of the technology that the Creed uses and with him as our engineer we will ask him for an artifact that will help the Assassin's Creed defeat the Templars." I said. "Well what are we looking for?" Brianna asked. "Me and Derrick have already located the artifact, now all we have to do is talk to Professor Dracon about it." I explained. "We better get inside he is going to be coming in for the 3-person private tour you're out third person, let's go meet up with Derrick, and get to the tour." I said and we both headed back inside the museum to meet up with Derrick.

Mission: Artifact Assault

Objective: Meet up with Derrick

Me and Brianna headed to where we're supposed to meet for the private tour, and found Derrick. "There you are Robert. Well how did it go?" Derrick asked. I tapped Brianna to come out from behind me. "Hey Derrick, can't wait to to work with you two." Brianna said excitedly. "Guess recruiting was a success?" Derrick asked. "Yes, Brianna is now an Assassin trainee, and out third person." I said.

"Well then you must be the private tour I'm supposed to give I presume?" A man said from behind us. "You must be Professor Dracon?" I asked. "Yes that is correct, you three must be honored by my presence?" Dracon asked. "Um first can we talk in private before we start?" I asked. "Sure, I don't know why but okay we can talk in my private chamber." Dracon said and guided us to his private chamber.

Objective: Follow Dracon

"So before we talk why don't you three introduce yourselves." He said. "We thank you for keep our deal with all the technology that you have given us." I said. "Wait you're with the Assassin's Creed?" Dracon asked. "Yes." I said.

"I'm actually new to this I was literally just recruited, Brianna Rankin it's a pleasure to meet you." Brianna said and stuck out her hand. "Pleasure is all mine." Dracon said and shook her hand. "How about you take a guess at who I am?" Derrick asked. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, they are so recognizable, You are John Mark's son Derrick?" Dracon guessed and stuck his hand out. "Yes, nice to meet you." Derrick said and shook Dracon's hand. "And my name is Robert Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand. "It's a pleasure to-. Wait a minute did you just say Allen, as in Amelia Bergin Allen?" He questioned. "No it's just not possible, John said he found a lost child, but he never mentioned a name." Dracon said. "wait how do you know that name?" I asked.

"She was my first love, and best friend, you are her son, Hello Godson." He said and hugged me tight. "Godson?" I said slowly. "Yes, I'm your Godfather." He said, I felt something inside me, I guessed that John never knew, he must have been so rushed. "So I do have family left?" I asked. "Wow, how about that?" Derrick said. "You never see that every day." Brianna said. "So what is it you require Robert?" My Godfather asked. "Um, we are in need of an artifact that is in this museum. It looks like this." I said and showed him picture of the Octavius. "Ah. The Draconic Device." He said. "It's actually called the Octavius an artifact of the First Civilization, it has the ability to decide the fate of the world, one button to control it, one button to destroy it, one button allows us to control the Octavius, and One button designed to make sure that it is never activated or it will destroy the world, we need that device before the Templars get their hands on it." I said. "Wow that is very good research there my boy, I'm impressed you get your intelligence from your mother." He said. "Thank you, anyways, we have already seen where it is, right now it doesn't work but when this is power cell is put in it will be slightly usable." I said as Derrick showed him the power cell we had on us. "Well then I guess I'll get it to you right awa-." "Sir someone is trying to steal the Draconic Device!" A security guard said. "Templars. Brianna go find Sarah and Culmer and keep them distracted, Derrick with me." I said and me and Derrick chased after the Templar. We had to make sure not to knock anyone over, for it could cause us to be slowed down. We evaded the crowd as much as we can, The security managed to lock up the area just in time to stop the Templar. "Freeze stay where you are and we won't shoot." A guard said and raised his gun.

Objective: Chase after the Templar

"Pathetic." He said and revealed a rope blade, and more advanced hidden blade, I ran up to him and try to knock him down. "Well then what do we have here? A punk trying to ruin the fun okay then let's dance." The Templar said.

Objective: Knock out the Templar

I couldn't use my rope dart cause it would draw attention to the public, so I had to try and disarm the Templar and knock him out before he kills someone, I made a couple punches but whenever I do he blocks the fourth punch, he tried struck out with a knife I countered and grabbed his knife away and stabbed his foot into the ground. "AHHHHH FUCK! YOU LITTLE PUNK!" The Templar yelled getting the attention of the public but not to me but to him. I broke his defense and knocked him straight out. "Don't mess with me asshole!" I said. The guards ran up to check me. "Are you okay sir?" One of the guards said. "Well I am the captain of the Fighters league so I am very strong and I can fight, but I'm alright." I reassured. "nicely done my boy, you definitely have strength that is for sure." Dracon said, Going over the unconscious body and taking back the Octavius from the Templar. "Hey Wake Up!" One of the guards said to the Templar and picked him up off the ground. "Bring him to the police precinct and they'll handle him." Dracon said. "Yes Sir." The lead Guard said and took the Templar away. "Only one step from getting the Assassin's off the FBI's watch list.

"Thank you Robert for taking that man down, I think you should keep this." Dracon said looking to hand me the Octavius. "No I can't it belongs to you." I said making it look like he is giving it away. "No I insist you take it." I looked at Derrick, He shrugged. "Well then we should start the private tour now." Dracon said. "I guess so." I said.

Mission: Artifact Assault

Mission Complete

Mission: The Storm

Objective: Get back on the bus

After the day was over we got back on the bus and got back on the road, there was a forecast for thunderstorms and we didn't want to waste any time getting back. The thing is we didn't know how big the storm was. "Jesus didn't expect the storm to be this big, we are definitely going to be soaked before we even reach home." Derrick said. "Don't worry kids we'll be at your houses soon we should just hope that no lightning bolt hit us." The driver said. _JINX!_ I thought then a lightning bolt hit the bus and knocked the driver unconscious. "Sir?! Sir?! He's unconscious!" I said. "Move, I'll take over!" Derrick said and got in the driver's seat. "But Derrick you can't drive." Sarah said. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Derrick said and balanced out the bus.

"Get us out of this storm!" I said. "I'm on it! Hang on guys, this going to be a bumpy ride" Derrick said and swerved through the Storm dodging lightning bolts.

Objective: Drive to the School avoiding the storm

Derrick may be young but his father taught him how to do high speed drives in remote locations and he was kick ass amazing at it, he even practiced with a bus in case the driver was knocked out, and he was also good at it too.

Derrick weaved through the storm to avoid. I looked out the window to see a shadowy figure within the clouds as they got closer to us. "There's something in the Storm clouds do you see it?" I said and everyone else looked out the window. "I see it too." Sarah said. "Who is that." Culmer asked. "I don't know." Brianna said. Derrick swung the bus to the right causing us to bash into the right wall. "Derrick be careful, we're back here to you know!" I yelled. "Sorry." Derrick said. "Head for the school, we can wait it out there." I said. "But what about the doors?" Derrick said. "The driver has keys to the school front door, we can use them." I said. "Alright." Derrick said and drove towards the school.

It took us a few minutes just to reach it, Derrick stopped in front of the doors and we ran towards the door with the Driver with us, I get the keys out and try to unlock the door. "Oh Shit!" I said. "What?" Derrick said. "It's a card lock, not a key lock." I said. "Guys look." Brianna said as the figure started coming towards us. "Robert Allen." The figure said, I turned around. _How does this person know me?_ I thought. "Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked. "My name is Pinova, you would know me as the Rouge Assassin, hand over the Octavius and you and your friends will be spared." The man said. "Rouge Assassin? Octavius?" Sarah whispered. That was not good she was starting to get suspicious.

"Derrick, we have to do it." I said. "Wait what, we can't!" Derrick whispered. "We have no choice the Creed will not help us this time, we must use it to escape." I whispered into his ear. "What are you two whispering about, we are in danger!" Sarah yelled at us. "Fine, you win let's do it!" Derrick said. "Alright everyone grab each other's hands." I said and everyone grabbed hands, me in the center, Brianna and Sarah gripped to mine, and Derrick and Culmer at the ends. I can only do this if it was a situation that couldn't be avoided. "Time shift 9/5/2001, get ready to jump." I said. "Why?" Culmer asked. "Now!" I said and without hesitation we all jumped and disappeared into nothingness.

Robotron27 presents

A story based on the Ubisoft Series Assassin's Creed

Assassin's Creed Advanced: A New Beginning

Mission: The Storm

Mission Complete

Memory Synced, Sequence 1 complete


	3. Sequence 2

Sequence 2 Part 1

September 5, 2001

We landed in a forest which the school is supposedly to reside. "Where the hell are we?" Culmer said. "How did we get here?" Brianna said. "You two are assassin's?" Sarah said, causing Culmer to look at her. "what do you mean Sarah?" Culmer asked. "Robert and Derrick their Assassin's aren't you?" Sarah said. "Hey why don't we just stay calm and talk this out." I said. "Shut it murderer!" Sarah yelled at me. I never liked the word murderer. "We. Are. Not. MURDERERS!" I Yelled back at making her scared. "Robert. What the hell?" Derrick said. "You know how much I hate the word Murderer, we kill for a purpose, we don't kill for fun." I said. "A purpose? You've been killing political figures." Sarah said. "Figures that seek power that have to be killed." I said. "What?" Sarah said confusingly. "Best to explain then to have them as questions." Derrick said. "Derrick no you know protocol we have to wipe Sarah and Culmer's memories." I said. "Wipe our memories why?" Culmer asked. "Because you two know who we are you'll be targeted by our enemies and authorities." I said. "What about Brianna why doesn't she get her memory wiped?" Sarah said. "Because she is one of us now I recruited her at the museum." I said. "Robert if we don't explain they will never understand besides nobody knows us here." Derrick said. "alright, alright we'll explain everything." I said. "Alright, yes we are Assassins, yes we do kill political figures, but not without a reason, we don't kill for money, we kill for a purpose." I said. "A purpose?" Culmer asked. "yes, basically the Assassin's Creed are facing our greatest enemy known as the Templar order." I said. "Templars, as in the Templar knights, they still exist today?" Sarah asked. "Yes they still exist, in fact the only reason they exist, is because they believe that power is freedom when it's not." I said. "what?" Sarah asked. "Templars are trying to use politics to try and swivel their way into being almost like kings, controlling the people for their own ways, and we don't want that, that's why we kill these public figures to make a point but recently we had to stay lower cause your father keeps being a fanatic about the creed." I said. "Why not just tell my father and explain what you do?" Sarah asked. "because even if I did try to explain it, he wouldn't care, cause all he cares about is getting his proof, and nothing else." I said angrily at Sarah. I then looked at Culmer who decided to take notes, I walked up to him and smacked his not book out of his hand and on to the ground. "God Damnit Culmer this no note taking thing." I said and took out a match and lit it and dropped it on the book. "What the heck man!?" Culmer said. "You won't be writing any of this, in fact you won't sharing any of it unless you want to be targeted by The creed." I said. "Um Targeted?" Culmer said with a worried look. "Yes, we don't allow civilians to know about our existence, that why we silence those that don't keep their mouths shut like you, Culmer, luckily you two are with us, so if you can keep your mouths shut you may just leave with your lives intact." I said.

"Alright, alright calm down, anyways where are we?" Sarah asked. "wrong question." I said. "What?" Culmer. "Still wrong." Derrick said. "When." Brianna said. "Exactly, its not where its when." I said and took out the time pearl. "Welcome back to 2001, more specifically September 5, 2001." Derrick said. "9/11?" Culmer asked. "Yes, because someone has messed with the timeline and now that man, who is named Pinova a rouge Assassin who was said to have died during 9/11, but I think we know who is messing with time." I said. "LaMarco." Derrick said. "Who's LaMarco?" Brianna asked. "He was once an Assassin but he went AWOL and stole the other one of these." I said showing them the time pearl. "Its called a time pearl we have been using these for the past few years to track down and take down LaMarco before he decides to wipe out the Assassin's Creed from history. But now I believe he is messing with history again to try and take us down with the help of Pinova, and now we have to stop him." I said.

"So where do we start?" Brianna said. "Well the only way to find LaMarco, we find Pinova. We head for New York."

Mission: Search for a traitor

New York September 5, 2001

"Welcome to New York guys. We'll start here, first we need locate a member of the Assassin rouges and then follow them back to their base we find Pinova we find LaMarco" I said. "So where do we start from?" Brianna said. "Well maybe the best area to start is where crime usually takes place, lets start with Koreatown." Derrick said. "Good thinking let's head over there now." I said.

An Hour Later

Objective: Find a Rouge Assassin

"Alright split up, derrick go with Sarah and Culmer, Brianna time for you to learn how to pick out the enemy, just stay close and follow my lead." I said. "Alright." Brianna said and we started walking. "Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself just do what everyone else is doing." I said. "Is that black market building." Brianna asked. "Assassin's never mess with those, for the Creed actually use black markets to get their guns, we don't use gun shops because of their background checks, these guys give anything for money." I said. As I was explaining how our weapon running works I saw an Assassin that was in the crowd. "What the hell is he doing here?" I said. "What?" Brianna asked. "Clarence, he is one of us, but why would he be here if not on an assassin mission or a weapon run?" I asked myself. "Well why don't we follow him then?" Brianna asked. "that is what we do next." I said.

Objective: Follow Demarco without being spotted

"Use your surroundings to hide in plain sight." I said to Brianna. "Right." I directed her to different hiding spots in crowds and empty bins. "Hide in that empty bin." I said. "alright." Brianna said and jumped into the empty bin. He looked in my direction as I blended in with the crowd around me. "Hey buddy, what do you think your doing?" a man said. "Tailing that man, so thank you for helping me blend in." I said and the man just shrugged it off, Clarence didn't see me, I signaled Brianna to come out of hiding to keep following Clarence. "Use the crowd to try and hide in plain sight, but be careful with these guys, since they are criminals, make sure you don't give them a reason to mess with you." I said. "Ok got it." Brianna said. We kept tailing him until he stopped next to a man, but I recognized him from the Assassin history. "That's a rouge, stand to the side and let me listen in on this guy." I said. "Alright." Brianna said walking off.

Objective: Eavesdrop on Clarence's conversation

I got close enough to hear him. "Pinova asked for you personally Clarence, you are the only rouge willing to stay within the ranks of them and be our inside man." The man said shaking Clarence's hand. "Are you reporting directly to Pinova?" Clarence said. "No, I'm a messenger, I pass down the info to the other messengers to reach Pinova's right-hand man, he says he is from the future too." The man said. "Well with the existence of the time pearls I don't have to believe, since I've seen it." Clarence said. "Anyways you have your orders, report back when you have the information we require on George Marks." The man said. "Of course, let Pinova know that his wish is my command." Clarence said and started walking off. "LaMarco, that confirms my suspicions." I said to myself. "I should probably put a movable bug so I can change from person to person." I walked up to the man and bumped into him making it looking like an accident and placed the bug on him. "Oh sorry." I said and walked off. I met back up with Brianna. "Well?" Brianna asked. "I used a bug to track biometrics, if it's a rouge the bug will go to the next person until it reaches Pinova, so until then we wait. Let's go meet up with the others and head towards the safe house." I said. "Safe house?" Brianna asked. "Yes, this may be the past, but we always have safe houses in case we have to stay but here we have a limited amount of time before 9/11 occurs and we miss our chance to return history back to normal, so we not only have to hurry, but careful as well." I said. "Well then what are we going to do?" Brianna asked. "We make LaMarco aware of us, he will either warp again, or have Pinova come after us, so we have to be ready for anything alright let's go." I said and we ran off to meet the others.

Mission: Search for a Traitor

Mission Complete.

We met up at the safe house at a location we never disclose not even in the animus. We saw Derrick, Culmer and Sarah waiting for us. "Well did you guys find anything?" Derrick asked. "Got a rouge pulse bugged, we'll be able to track his and anyone who comes into contact with him will be bugged as well, all we have to do is wait." I said. "Well maybe you guys can take me and Culmer home." Sarah said. "No way, I'm not giving up an opportunity like this for an adventure and a criminal investigation." Culmer said. "Seriously all you think about is your stories." Sarah yelled at Culmer. "Woah, what's with the yelling Sarah, I thought you enjoyed my stories?" Culmer said very scared, Sarah realized what she said. "No Culmer I didn't mean that, I just-" "Just what, just want to be a selfish brat and not care what others feel, fine if that's the way you feel then don't let me stop you from going home." Culmer said and stormed off. "Wow Sarah, you just yelled at the guy you have a crush on, not a good way to get his attention, more of a way to push him away from you." Brianna said. "You should probably go talk to him, maybe you could apologize to him, I only burned his notebook cause it was bought yesterday, and I can't have him writing what he sees down, I'm not sure you realize that if, Culmer publishes those stories, not only while confirms your father's suspicions, but it makes him a Templar target, and we don't want that, you're here cause here you're protected." I said sternly. "Maybe I should tell you this, and if you told Culmer I said this, he would kill me. Culmer likes you." I said without hesitation. Sarah looked at me with shock. "But, I thought all he cared about his writing." Sarah said. "Everything he wrote was about you, he cares about you, and wants you to know that, now go get him before he runs off on his own." I said, and Sarah did just that.

"She doesn't trust us." Derrick said. "No shit, I wish she didn't act this way, she thinks of us as cold blooded killers, if only there was some way to change her mind." I said. "We'll have to think of it at some point." Derrick said, then an alert showing us the bug GPS location. "well, well looks like we got a location." I said and went up to the map and saw its location. "Of course an abandoned Assassin base, now we know where Pinova is, now we go after him to get LaMarco, but we can't kill him." I said. "Why not?" Sarah said coming back with Culmer. "Because we need to keep history as it is, and that means he has to be on the world trade center when that plane crashes, which means we have to kill LaMarco before he prevents that from happening." I said. "But first we're going to need some weapons to use, but there only one problem." I said. "And What's that?" Brianna asked. "Well the problem is funds, we can't take from the creed in this Time period or it could cause problems in the future, so I think I have an Idea, and I think we should go back to the present for this." Derrick said. "What?" I asked. "Ever heard of the 'Vigilante' of Chicago and the CTos system?" Derrick asked. "No, No way, with his access we could have serious problems, The Creed never messes with Aiden Pierce." I said. "Whose Aiden Pierce?" Brianna said. "He's the Chicago 'Vigilante' only the most notorious man in Chicago." Culmer added in. "And can control all sorts of systems, he will keep his tracks covered, and makes facial recognition impossible to track with his CTos access, unless, wait if we give him a reason to come out. Alright fine, we'll go with this but I may have plan made up already." I said. "Well what do we do?" Brianna asked. "No me and Derrick will be doing this alone due to how dangerous Aiden Pierce is, you will stay here and wait for us to come back and watch those two." I said. "No, no, I'm coming home with you guys!" Sarah said. "Did you seriously forget what I said? The Templars will come after you if you come back now, ok your staying here, come on dark let's get ready for a time jump." I said getting the Time Pearl out. "Return to the present jump 2, Chicago Illinois." I said the Time pearl charged. "Jump." I said and Derrick and I time jumped back to the present.

March 5th, 2013

Mission: The Vigilante

Chicago, Illinois

"Well we're here, now how do we find Aiden Pierce?" Derrick asked. "Well with the recent full city blackout, caused by Aiden Pierce, we'll have to start-." I stopped in my words to notice Aiden Pierce running from police. "Never mind, find a car quickly we're going after that red Sudan. Go go!" I said.

Objective: Find a car to use

Derrick ran for the first that looked fast. He broke the window and got in the drivers seat. I jumped over the hood and into the passenger seat. "GO!" I said and Derrick Punched it.

Objective: Chase Aiden Pierce

We went through The Ward, then to the Loop, until we caught up to Pierce, the police lost Pierce but we sure didn't, Pierce then realized we were following him. Then my phone decided to ring. "Well then let's see what we got." I said and answered the call. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Pierce said. "Well then Aiden Pierce, what a pleasure to meet you, we only wish to talk, but we don't want the attention of the cops if you don't mind, so if you just pull over we can talk." I said. "I don't think so, I don't know who you are, and I don't care you won't catch me." Pierce said. "We know about your CTos Access and we'll do everything to get it, we've been watching you Aiden, so you can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said. "I'd rather do this the hard way." Pierce said hanging up and speeding up. "Keep on him, but watch out for Steam Pipes and blockers, you drive I'll shoot my pistol." I said as Derrick punched it. I got my 1911 pistol out and aimed it at Pierce's car. "Shoot his tires." Derrick said. I fired 4 shots until I made a direct hit to his tires. Pierce spun out and crashed into a wall. "Guns out." I said as Derrick got his Px4 and we got out of the car, Pierce did the same but he brought out a big gun. "Oh shit, Take cover!" I yelled out and found cover. "You think your better then me?" pierce said. "I can't get in close enough to knock him down." I said. "I'll draw his fire, just knock him out." Derrick said and went out of cover. "Got it." I said.

Objective: Take Down Aiden Pierce

"I've got to be careful not to get shot." I said, I ran towards cover closer to Pierce. "You can stop this you know and no one gets hurt." I said. "Yeah, I'd rather not give up these CTos hacks." Pierce said. I moved again but Pierce tried to shoot me but I was to quick to get shot. "Strange you don't look old enough to hold a gun." Pierce said. "Well let's just say I learned at a young age." I said. "Well then show me what you've got." Pierce said. I got in closer to Pierce, He is also in cover so I had to take him down. "Well then you pissed off the wrong kid now you leave me no choice." I said and jumped over the cover I was in and attacked Pierce, I saw him get a beating stick out getting ready to smack me, I got my battle staff which is a non lethal method of fighting and blocked Pierce's beating stick. "You're just a kid?" Pierce. "A kid that knows how to kill and fight." I said and hit Pierce in the head and the back and knocked him down. "Stay down, and I won't break your neck, I don't want to kill you I just want the CTos access you have so we can do our business here in Chicago and go." I said as I searched his coat pockets for his phone. "Ah ha your phone, Derrick here." I said tossing him the phone, from now till we get out of Chicago we use that phone, don't worry just put in an address and we'll meet you there when we're done with your phone and don't worry we won't follow you to your home base." I said and Aiden took my phone and put in an address. "thank you very much." I said. "We'll see you then." I said and we walked off. "Alright so now lets get the CTos access to our phones and we cannot tell your father this." I said. "Right, right, well then let's get money for weapons." Derrick said. "You better watch yourself, having that access can get you caught by the police." Pierce said exhaustedly. "We'll be careful." I said as we walked off to hack some civilians.

Mission: The Vigilante

Mission Complete

Mission: Hackers

Now that we had the CTos access we could now gather as much money as we can. "Alright let's start by, hacking civilian bank accounts." Derrick said. "We should gather as much Money as we can." I said. "Hey how about we make this interesting? The first one to get $50,000 gets to use the most equipment?" Derrick asked. "You know what, I like a challenge, I guess it's a good deal." I said. "Well then we should start from a specific point and go from side of the area to the other, We'll go from the exit from parker square to the Loop to the other side of the loop." Derrick said. "We'll have to do a lot of free running for this, so we're going limit to ground only, no using buildings or train tracks." I said. "alright then that's fair, that doesn't mean we can't climb on ledges to make forward progress." Derrick said. "Ok, let's head over there now." I said.

 **A/N: suggestion, use the map of Chicago from Watch Dogs to understand location.**

a few minutes later

"Alright we start from here, and we go to the other side of the loop at the end of the docks. And don't just stop at $50,000 get as much as you can." Derrick said.

Objective: Reach the other said of The Loop while hacking Civilian bank accounts

Optional Objective:

Get $50,000 before Derrick

Get $100,000 total

"Alright, from the phone signal we will go." Derrick said. "Let's do it." I said as we got into a racing pose, as Derrick started the timer.

The Alarm sounded and we took off, to make it fair we both went on both sides of the road.

 **A/N: I'm not going to go into details on this because this would just feel repetitive, if anyone has a way to create a free running story in Chicago could you please let me know.**

30 minutes Later

We made it the other side of the Loop we checked our amounts. "Well let's see what we got." Derrick said, He saw what I got, and saw that my $50,000 mark was before his. "Damn man." Derrick said. "Ha ha, get rekted son." I said. "Wow you didn't just get $50,000, you got over $100,000, well done." Derrick said. "Well next thing to do is to use an ATM to get the money." I said. We looked for the nearest ATM and activated the withdrawal process on the Access. We withdrawn $150,000 in total. "Alright let's go bring Pierce's phone to location he placed in my phone." I said. "Where is it?" Derrick asked. "Oh shit, that's the Bunker, but I thought Blume abandoned that place years ago." I said. "They did, but why there?" Derrick asked. "I don't know, but- huh?" I saw someone watching us, I recognized the man.

Objective: Catch the FBI Agent

"Oh Shit its an FBI Agent we can't let him report back to FBI, we'll be screwed if he does." I said as I took off after them. I climbed up to the buildings to get a high vantage point on the agent, jump over obstacles to try and keep up with them. I was right above him and luckily he was in an alleyway, I ran off the side and jumped on top of him, and knocked him out with my elbow.

"Robert!" Derrick said. "Don't worry I got him, come on we need to get him out of here, we need a way to kill him without getting the FBI's attention." I said. "A house fire, we turn on his stove and then light it up, where does he live?" Derrick asked. I looked at his wallet and found his driver's license. "He lives here in Chicago, I'll let you handle this since you like the artistic." I said. "Or I can let my man Jordi handle this." A man said behind us. "Aiden Pierce, well we were about to head to the bunker to give you this back as I promised." I said handing Pierce his phone back. "I know exactly what you are Assassin, and don't worry, I'm a criminal too, so if you ever have anyone to get off your back then you can always call me, just be careful about those Hacks. Your secret is safe with me." Pierce said. "Can we trust him with this?" Derrick asked. "Of course he has been keeping his secret for years he can definitely keep this one. Alright now that that's taken care of let's head back to 2001 and get our weapons to kill LaMarco." I said. "alright about time." Derrick said. I got the time pearl out once more. "Time jump, 9/5/2001, New York city downtown." I said as me and Derrick readied a jump. He jumped and warped away.

Mission: Hacker

Mission Complete

Full Synchronization

Memory Synced: Sequence 2 complete


End file.
